dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead or Alive (2008)
|venue= Aichi Prefectural Gymnasium |city= Nagoya, Aichi, Japan |attendance=8000 |lastevent=The Gate of Generation |eventname='Dead or Alive (2008)' |nextevent=Agressive Gate |liveevent=y |event=Dead or Alive |lastevent2=''First'' |eventname2='Dead or Alive (2008)' |nextevent2=Dead or Alive (2009) }} The Dead or Alive (2008) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and GAORA TV event promoted by Dragon Gate. The event that took place on May 5 2008, in Nagoya, Aichi at the Aichi Prefectural Gymnasium and was the first event under the Dead or Alive. The event featured eight matches with one of Dragon Gate's sixth championships on the line. The main event was a Six-Way Mask vs. Hair Cage Survival Match that included BxB Hulk, CIMA, Dragon Kid, Masato Yoshino, YAMATO and Yasushi Kanda Production The Dead or Alive (2008) aired in Japan through Dragon Gate's internet streaming site, Niconico, with Japanese language commentaries. The Japanese commentary was provided by Katsuya Ichikawa. The event also aired on tape delay on Japanese TV Gaora Sports to be lauched in Dragon Gate's ~ Infinity ~ Series. Storylines Dead or Alive (2008) featured seven professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. Event Preliminary matches The pay-per-view opened with Katsuya Ichikawa, Hayabusa and Kazuma Hashimoto. Next Anthony W. Mori and PAC) and Shachihoko Machine faced Akira Tozawa, Super Shenlong #2 and Cyber Kong. In the end, Mori performed the Elegant Spike on Shelong, which was followed by PAC performing a 360 Shooting Star Press on Shelong to win the match. After the match PAC showed respect to Shelong and he, Mori and Machine walked out ofthe ring. They would return and it was given to them flowers to congratulate the win. Next, it was the Stalker Ichikawa Bosou 10 Match Series where Ichikawa faced a mystery opponent. That opponet was supposed to turned out to be Shachihoko Machine wh appeared in the ring. After some talking with the referee Kinta Tamaoka, Tamaoka recieved a paper annoucing that Ishikawa's opponent would be Shinobu Kandori who was attending the show. The beggining of the match turned out to be the end of the match, Ishikawa offered Kandori to shake his hand, which Kandori accepted and then aplyied Ishikawa the Wakigatame (Fujiwara armbar) to submit Ishikawa for the win. Then Tamaoka requested a rematch between the two in which Kandori easly defeated Ishikawa, this time submitting him with a cross armbreaker. After that was a Hardcore match between Shingo Takagi and Naoki Tanizaki. The match ended with Takagi pinning Tanizaki with Made in Japan in a mount of chairs to win the match. Takagi hen walked out of the ring with a barbed wired baseball batt, while Tanizaki had to be carried to the back. This was also the first Hardcore match in Dragon Gate. In the fourth match, AJ Styles defended the United States Championship against Kevin Owens. In the end, as Owens and Styles traded counters, Styles applied a crossface on Owens, who shifted his weight on Styles into a pin to win the title for a third time. Next, John Cena faced Rusev in a flag match. In the end, Cena attempted an Attitude Adjustment on Rusev, who countered into a Jumping Sidekick and applied the Accolade on Cena. Cena fought back and performed an Attitude Adjustment through two tables on the stage on Rusev. Cena then planted the U.S flag to win the match.~ After that, Mike Kanellis (with Maria Kanellis) faced Sami Zayn. In the end, Maria got in the ring and prevented Zayn from performing an exploder suplex on Mike, and Mike tried to take advantage. However, Zayn countered and performed an exploder suplex into the turnbuckles followed by a Helluva Kick on Mike to win the match. Main event In the main event, Jinder Mahal defended the WWE Championship against Randy Orton in the third-ever Punjabi Prison match. Orton and Mahal went back and forth, preventing each other from escaping three of the doors of the inner cage. Orton called for the fourth door to be opened and then performed an RKO on Mahal, but The Singh Brothers appeared from under the ring and pulled Mahal out of the door, forcing Orton to climb over the inner cage. After Orton escaped the inner cage, he prevented Mahal from climbing over the outer cage and fought off The Singh Brothers, including knocking Samir (who went outside of the cage) off of the cage through an announce table. Orton then attacked Sunil and Mahal with a steel chair before attempting to climb the outer cage. Mid-way up, Mahal's music played and The Great Khali appeared for the first time since 2014. Khali climbed the cage and choked Orton, allowing Mahal to escape the outer structure and retain the WWE Championship. Matches Order of Escape Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Events of 2008 Category:Dead or Alive Series